In image sensor chips that include elevated photo diodes, the elevated photodiodes are formed over interconnect structures of integrated circuits. Since the interconnect structures include metal lines and vias that are disposed in multiple dielectric layers, the elevated photodiodes are not affected by the interconnect structures. Furthermore, because photons do not need to penetrate through the interconnect structures, the routing of the metal lines and vias is easier since in the routing of metal lines and vias, spaces do not need to be reserved for the paths of light.
Conventional elevated photodiode structures include a plurality of bottom electrodes, a continuous photoelectric conversion film over the bottom electrodes, and a continuous top electrode over the photoelectric conversion film. This conventional structure suffers from electrical and optical crosstalk between adjacent pixels.